Dorm Wars
by DarlingNikki86
Summary: Life at College gets interesting when the dorms go coed. All characters belong to SM.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

Starting college a week late blows. It took me 3 hours to get my dorm assignment and then another 45 minutes to get all my shit to Masen Hall, my home for the next year. Whitlock University had just finished renovating all their dorms and implemented a new assigning system for their students, all of this which I was just informed about upon my arrival. Being a sophomore at WU I was pretty stoked to hear that I'd have my own bedroom, although I was warned it was small it was still more privacy than I had last year. I would be sharing a living area and a small kitchen with another guy, but it's all good.

I finally reach room 223 and open the door. I was greeted by a small blue couch, a flat screen TV a bit smaller than I'd like, and a few boxes that must belong to my new roommate. I close the door behind me and open the door to my right to see a million more boxes; this guy must not be in a hurry to unpack. Being here a week already and still living out of boxes, he's gotta be lazy as fuck. I close his door and open the door on the other side of the small living room. I'm exhausted after flying 12 hours from home to get here and all I can think about is taking a nap for a few hours. I make up the bed and fall asleep right away.

"GOD YES….RIGHT THERE….FASTER….AHHH" I shoot up from my bed from a loud banging noise and screaming. It takes my mind a minute to realize that I'm not at home in my familiar bed, but in my dorm in my new bed. I look at the clock 11:34 p.m., damn I slept half the day. I fall back onto my bed when the banging noise started again, great my roommate must have a girl over. At least one of us is getting some, I'm not a hater more power to him! This actually reminded me to send a few texts out to some of my fast fucks, to let them know I'm on campus finally. So when I need to get laid all I'd have to do is call Tanya, Irina, or Kate and one of them would be right over. They knew what they were and that they didn't mean shit to me, beside an easy lay. Well Tanya is getting a little too clingy for my liking these days, it might be time to cut her lose.

I went for my iPod and docking system and just before I start pumping Radio Head into my room I heard "OH RILEY YES". I chuckled to myself and started unpacking.

About 2 a.m. I was done putting my stuff away and was starving. I ventured out of my room to look for food to find a guy standing in the kitchen talking quietly to a very small girl. They didn't notice me yet so I got a good look at them and heard a bit of their conversation.

"Riley you know I don't do sleep overs, we've talked about this. It's just sex, friends with benefits, not a relationship." This was coming from the mouth of a goddess. She was about 5'1, with long wavy brown hair, and a bangin body. She looked fucking incredible wearing only a tight tank top and some little ass shorts. Damn, how the hell did my lazy ass roommate land a chick like her? She was killer in the looks department and wanted sex with no strings? The fuck, why was he arguing?

"Bella, baby you know I want more. Since we met last year…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because this Bella girl spotted me. I didn't get to say anything either because the moment she saw me she gave me the death glare, turned on her heel, and slammed the bedroom door. We both stood in stunned silence for a minute staring at each other. Then I got my shit together and went to introduce myself.

"Hey man I'm Edward Cullen, I guess I'm your new roommate." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Yo, I'm Riley. But this isn't…" he once again didn't get to finish because Bella threw the bedroom door open. She had pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats covering her awesome body much to my dismay. She shot Riley a meaningful look and stuck out her hand to me.

"Isabella Swan, and you guessed wrong Eddie, you're my new roommate." Well fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Riley you know your way out and Eddie if you eat any of my food you better replace it." I barked out and turned for my room. Jesus must have jokes giving me a hot male roommate. Not only did I show my ass (literally and figuratively), he probably thinks I'm not only a whore, but a bitch too! God, can this get any worse? Oh well, nothing to be done about it at almost 3 am. I turned off my light and was out within minutes.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I got no sleep at all. I stood up to head to the bathroom and took one step before tripping over a box and landing on my ass. Oh this day is off to an awesome start.

I head down the hall with my shower caddy and towels to the floors bathrooms and showers. When I finally get the water temperature right I step in and relax a bit. I start to think about Edward, my new roommate. From what I saw last night he is fuck hot. I made a mental list of what I remembered; lots of tattoos, hair that looked like he had been the one getting laid, some scruff on his lickable jaw, and deep jade green eyes. I tell myself he's probably an asshole, a hot asshole but just the same. I finish my shower get my stuff together and head back to my room.

I had spent about 2 hours trying to get unpacked and only managed to get 3 boxes put away, with about 10 more to go. I decided to see what was going on around campus this afternoon. Since it was the beginning of the semester all the clubs, sororities, and fraternities were doing things to get the new students involved. I actually belonged to a sorority along with my two best friends, Alice and Rose. I never in my life thought I would get involved with anything on Greek Row, but Kappa Phi was a pretty chill house to pledge. We weren't all fake blondes with big boobs and daddy's money. No, we were a mix up of fun, crazy, loud, shy, and spectacular. We did stuff for the community and had the best parties on campus.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little badass Bella." I turned around to see Rose smirking at me from the Kappa Phi booth on the quad. We hadn't seen each other since school started last week because of some family reunion she went to with her boyfriend.

"Hey Rose, how did you get roped into finding new meat?" I teased, I knew she hated rush.

"Alice." I just nodded my head, it was all she had to say. Alice could talk anyone into anything! It was great until it was you she was conning into something. Then it just sucked.

I hopped up on the booth and took a stack of flyers to hand out. "So my roommate got in last night. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a bitchy whore." I had to laugh at the whole situation. Rose gave me a weird look and said "He?"

"Yep" I said, popping the "p" for good measure. I started to tell her about the strange encounter when I heard one of the loudest voices known to mankind. Emmett McCarty aka Rose's boyfriend. He had just transferred to WU this year to be closer to Rose. This was going to be an awesome year because our old gang would be back together again. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper have gone to school together since kindergarten. You would think I'd feel like the odd girl out since Alice and Jasper were a couple too, but you'd be wrong. I wasn't into relationships and they group never treated me any differently.

"Belly Boo! Where you been hiding sweet cakes!?" He practically yells as he throws me in the air and catches me.

"Hey I've been here it was all of you who abandoned me!" I reminded them. I was here on scholarship so I didn't have the option to miss the first week, no. I had to be moved and checked in my dorm room the day before classes started. The first week always sucked, the teachers never taught anything and basically only went over safety shit.

"Well no fear darlin'! We are all present and accounted for now." I hadn't even realized that Jazz and Alice had walked up with Em. "Let's ditch this booth and go grab some grub."

Rose barked out orders to a newer pledge and we left the booth and headed to the dining hall.

"Bella was just telling me how she met her new roommate. It's a HE." Rose was smiling in my direction. The rest of the group looked at me to recount the tail. I was not in the mood anymore.

"Well in short he's an asshole. He was creeping around at 2 in the morning listing to a private conversation. It was weird." I told them the rest of the story and they found it hilarious that my new roommate heard me and Riley.

"I wonder if my cousin met his roommate yet." pondered Emmett. I forgot Em had a cousin that went here. We didn't meet this mysterious cousin last year but now that Emmett was here I'm sure we would soon. I said my goodbyes and told the girls I'd text them with my dorm assignment so they would know where I was.

I headed back to finish unpacking and to take a nap. I didn't run into Edward which was kind of a relief and I got the rest of my boxes unpacked. My room was coming together nicely so I laid down and shut my eyes.

I was woken up from the best nap ever by extremely loud voices coming from the living area. You have got to be joking! Edward obviously had guests over and they weren't doing a thing to keep the noise level down. I ran a brush through my hair and stormed out of my bedroom to give these jerks a piece of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

The first two weeks of school were interesting to say the least. I didn't think that living with a girl would be so difficult. But then again Bella is no ordinary girl, I figured that out fast. After the group left our dorm we pretty much went our own ways and didn't talk much until about two days later.

I was sitting in my room and I heard someone knock on the hallway door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I didn't move, but then I heard a very faint knock on my bedroom door. Bella popped her head in and when she saw I was fully clothed proceeded to sit on my bed.

"Please go answer the door, I know its Riley. Will you tell him I'm not here?" she asked. At first I thought about telling her that I wasn't getting involved in her business but the look in her eyes stopped me. So with a heavy sigh I went and got the door.

"Hey man what's up?" I said.

"Hey I'm just looking for Bella. Is she here?" Riley asked as he tried to peek over my shoulder.

"No. Sorry I don't know where she is or when she'll be back." I didn't give him a second to respond before shutting the door in his face. That guy just rubbed me the wrong way for some reason. I went back to my room to see Bella lying back on my bed reading on of my books. She looked great on my bed I have to admit.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Oops guess I was staring a little too long. I walked forward and jump on my bed jostling her. With a sigh she shut the book and looked at me. "Thank you." Was all she said before walking out and closing my door.

We kind of fell into a routine the next couple of days. We never ate together, but she would make breakfast and leave some for me. Then I would make dinner and leave some for her. Neither one of us acknowledged it, but it was comfortable. Sometimes we'd both end up watching TV together, but never talking. It was kind of funny, but I didn't really feel like words were needed and I guess neither did she. But things didn't stay so quiet long.

We had been watching some movie on TV and I guess we both fell asleep on the couch. The last thing I remember was shutting my eyes then jolting awake to the fire alarm. Bella shot up too and we both headed to the hallway door to get out of the building. Still half asleep I didn't notice Bella had stopped at the door way until I slammed into her knocking her out into the hallway on the ground landing on top of her. She pushed me off and I rolled landing on something very wet and sticky. Then the shouting started coming from everywhere it seemed like. But I only heard one voice clearly. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I looked over to Bella to see her covered in what looked like red paint. Lifting my hands I saw I had it on me as well. Helping Bella up I look down the hallway to see lots of pissed off students and an even more pissed off RA. Someone, or by the looks of it lots of someones, covered our hallway with white foam cups filled with red paint.

The alarm went silent and we all got quiet when we heard laughing. Looking at the end of the hall we saw a group of students from the floor below us. They all turned and ran the minute the RA headed their way. I took a glance at Bella and if steam could come out of a person by the look on her face it would have set the alarm off again. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she spoke or rather yelled. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" when she was sure she got the attention of our hall she started again. "Obviously we have been pranked. I don't know about anyone else, but I sure as hell don't plan on sitting back and taking it." She got a lot of head nods and continued. "We have only one choice here people. We man the battle stations and get out revenge. THIS IS WAR!" Everyone seemed to get excited by this and started hooping and hollering. I just looked at my roommate with equal parts of amusement and amazement. I had never heard her say so much at once.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

If I ever want to take over a small country, Bella is the one I'd want by my side. After everyone pitched in to clean up as much paint as possible at 2 in the morning, Bella told everyone to meet in the common room on our floor at 10 am. It was Sunday so none of us had class and everyone from our floor showed up. So here the 12 of us sit looking at our leader for further instruction.

Bella was pacing back and forth. She kept stopping and looking at the lot of us every minute or so, after what seemed like forever she stopped and started talking. "Okay everyone, we all know why we are here. I did a little recon this earlier this morning and found some interesting things we can use to our advantage." She took a deep breath and continued to tell us her plan. After we all knew what we were supposed to do and when we all went our separate ways. I headed back to our room to maybe get a little more shut eye. I would have never ever made it to our little strategy meeting if Bella hadn't pounded on my door and made sure I was up. Just as I laid in my comfty bed my door swings open and Bella waltzes in like she owns the place.

"What do you think you're doing?" she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Going back to bed. Would you like to join me?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She just huffs and rips my covers off. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"You and I have some other things to take care of." She says giving me a pointed look "Guess who lied to us about where their dorms are?"

I take a minute and think. The proverbial light bulb goes off after about 2 minutes. "This has Emmett written all over it! How could we not know this the second we stepped, or rather fell in that hallway!" I face palm. Of course! I knew they were all acting weird when they visited the other day. They were scoping us out, getting the lay of our land since all the halls were different.

BPOV

Those little shits, I can't believe that my best friends and sorority sisters would do this to me! Well actually I can. I knew something was up when Alice and Rose asked me to lunch, when I told them I'd meet them at their dorm they both panicked and said they would pick me up at mine. I didn't think too much of it at the time but it's all starting to make sense now! Emmett and Jasper were probably the master minds behind the whole thing, but they should have known not to start a war with me. I have won all of these stupid games since we were little and this will be no different. The whole floor is in for a big surprise, but I have something extra special planned for those four and Edward is going to help me.

After dragging him back out of bed with the promise of revenge we make our way down to the first floor acting as nonchalant as possible. I spot a few of the students milling around trying hard not to look our way, I'm sure they are holding back their laughter. But it doesn't matter because I always get the last laugh! We spend the next 10 minutes scoping out the first floor, there are only a few differences between ours and theirs. In their common room they have a pool table and a few more couches than we do.

"Okay. You're going to have to call the gang and tell them to meet us somewhere and when they leave I will start my plan." I told Edward. After complaining that I wasn't giving him enough information he finally left to meet up with those jerks. As I was hiding in the back of the hall I saw them leave one by one and got to work.

EPOV

Damn. I was not expecting it to be so hard to lure the crew here, but after offering to pay for drinks they were a little more compliant. Alice looked a little suspicious and demanded to know why Bella didn't come. I told her she had a migraine and was sick so Alice agreed it was better to let her sleep. They still didn't know that Bella had figured out that they lived downstairs and were apart (or rather the masterminds) of the prank.

I finally make it back to our room and look for Bella. She's sitting on her bed reading a magazine like there is nothing wrong in the world. I ask her what the huge prank she pulled was and she just looked at me and smirked "Trust me you'll find out first thing in the morning."

I went to bed that night and fell right asleep. I was in the middle of a great dream when I heard an ear piercing scream from the hallway. My first thought was oh great not again. I went to the door and opened it, I felt Bella walk up behind me. I poked my head out and saw that horrible screeching was coming from him. He was running down the hall in a towel with his hands over his head. Not even two minutes later I see a few more people running down the hall, it kind of looked like Alice and Rose, and maybe Jasper. I turned and looked at Bella with the question all over my face.

"I kind of turned the water off in the down stairs bathroom so we could witness my handiwork." She smiled up at me.

"What exactly was your handiwork?" I asked.

"Oh ya know nothing too big. I just added a little hot pink hair dye to their shampoo." She tried to brush it off but I could tell she was proud of herself.

I could only stand in stunned silence. Those four were crazy about their hair, I mean insane. Even Jasper and Emmett took as long as the girls did to perfect their hair. I was extremely impressed but also a little scared. This was beyond war now. We still had a good plan for the rest of the participants of the red paint prank but shit just got real with the crew.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

It's 2 in the morning and my entire floor is quietly sneaking down the stairwell. We all have our duct tape, silly string, and cool whip. I take a peek out into the hall and it looks all clear, I give the signal and we make our way into the hall. Everyone takes a door and gets busy duck taping the outside of the door frame top to bottom so when the first floor wakes up and opens the door all they see it take, sticky tape. I know from experience it takes hours to take that shit down and get out! Edward and I finish our door and make our way to the first floors common room to start the next part of the plan.

"Bella, you scare me." Edward whispered as we look over our handiwork together. I turned and looked his way, "Edward I scare myself sometimes" I tell him as I take in the pool table that now looks like a giant cake with cool whip and silly string. We get everyone together and head back to our floor.

When I get up the next morning I check my phone. 47 text messages from Riley, damn that boy could not take a hint. It was starting to get a little creepy. I brushed it off and went to get ready. When I was dressed I headed out to the living area to see what Edward was up to. Surprisingly we have become good friends. I see him sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating a bowl of cereal. I laughed and jumped over that back of the couch to sit next to him and steal his bowl. He must be onto me by now because he didn't even look over at me, he just grabbed another bowl from the end table next to him.

EPOV

It's been three weeks since our last prank and nothing has happened. I knew the minute Bella messed with their hair we were goners. But to make us sit and wait for their move was psychological warfare and not cool. We all went on living our lives as normal, but Bella and I knew something would happen soon. Bella has even tried bribing her other sorority sisters for any info they might have, but with no luck. Everything has fallen so perfectly in line with Bella and I. Our friendship is as easy as breathing, we have the same dirty mind, and we can have fun doing nothing. I haven't even bothered to call Kate or Tanya, not that they haven't stalked me a bit. But I don't feel the need to fill the void while Bella is in my life. I secretly wonder if she still sees Riley. She never talks about him and I haven't seen him lately.

"AHHHHHHHH….." I jump off the couch and run to Bella's room where that awful noise came from. I see her standing on her bed with a shoe hopping from foot to foot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask her. "There is a huge spider under my bed and I'm trapped!" Is she serious with this shit? I just shake my head and walk over to her bed. I throw her over my shoulder and take her to the couch. After prying the shoe from her hand I go back to capture the spider. After 20 minutes of looking I find the smallest spider known to man. After disposing of the "monster" I walk back out to the living room and she looks at me with those huge eyes and tells me she is forever in my debt. I laugh and wave her off. We both have class today and after getting everything together we head out about the same time. Later that day I spot Bella heading back to the dorms. I jog to catch up with her and we both walk in silence to our dorm. As I open the door I almost faint. It looks like a freaking Christmas card with how white our living room and kitchen is. Bella pushes past me and lets out a few choice words. I scratch my head wondering how in the hell they pulled this off. We discover everything is covered in flour. There isn't a spot that is left untouched. Well our rooms are clean but those doors where shut. How in the hell did they do this?


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I'm still in shock. Those jerks used my own prank against us. I can't believe this! I had to explain to Edward that they put tons of flour under the door and used a fan to make sure it got everywhere. I pulled this trick on Jasper in like 7th grade. I grab some cleaning stuff from the kitchen and instruct a dumb founded Edward on what to clean. When we finish three hours later, we start planning. I know we need to bide our time, make them wait just like they did to us. When we have a rough outline of the plan we both head off to bed.

In the morning I get up and head out to the living room. Edward is already up and messing around in the kitchen so I ask him to make me some cereal. I turn to flip the TV on and see the remote on the ground; with a loud huff I bend down to get it. The next events happen so quick I barely remember them all. I was bent down when I heard a glass shatter, before I can even turn around I feel hands on my hips spinning me and pressing me into the wall behind me. I look up and see Edward looking down on me like I was a long drink of water and he was dying of thirst. So quickly I barley saw him move, he pressed his lips to mine and the next thing I know my legs are wrapped around his waist with his hands on my ass. He pulls away for a moment and leans his head to mine. "What are you doing to me Bella? You can't walk around in shit like that." It takes me a few minutes to realize I'm wearing a pair of teeny tiny boy shorts and a white tank with no bra. I can't think about it anymore because his lips are pressed against mine again.

EPOV

What in the hell is this woman doing to me? I think I had a mini heart attack when I turned around and she had her ass in the air wearing nothing but those little panties. My lips are still pressed firmly to hers and she is grinding against me deliciously. I move us to the couch and sit down with her straddling me. Her hands are playing in my hair and her hip are moving in a rhythm that is making me insane. I reach for the bottom of her shirt and pull it over her head, she follows suit and my shirt is gone within seconds. She looks amazing with nothing but her little underwear on. I pull back to take more of her in, I start at her cheek and trace my way to the valley between her breast with my finger. I hold eye contact with her as I bend down and take one of her perfect breasts in my mouth. I watch as she closes her eyes and moans. It's almost my undoing when she pulls my head closer and sighs "Edward…so good." Her hips pick up their rhythm and I watch her face as she falls apart on top of me. I try hard to concentrate on her face but my own orgasm rips through me and I come in my pants like I'm 12. But, really who can blame me? Bella meets my eyes and blushes. I chuckle and pull her in for another kiss. I'm glad she isn't pulling away from me. I realized I want this girl more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. I want her to be mine and only mine. We get pulled out of our mini cuddle by someone knocking on the door. She gets up and pecks me on the lips before rushing to her room, leaving me to get the door. When I open it to see Riley standing there it's like someone threw cold water in my face. He asks for Bella of course and I tell him she's out. I don't think he believes me but I could care less. I shut the door in his face and march to Bella's room. I don't bother knocking as I open the door and she scrambles to cover up until she sees it's just me. "Are you still seeing Riley?" I ask. She gives me a weird looks but tell me that she's not. "Good. Let me take a shower and clean up the kitchen and we can go get some breakfast." Bella nods and I walk out to clean up the glass I dropped earlier.

When everything is back in order and I clean up, I head to the living room to find Bella. I walk over to her and kiss her deeply. I pull back and look in her eyes again, "Will you be my girlfriend?". I kind of feel like an idiot asking a girl to be my girlfriend, but I mean what else do you say really? It was short and to the point. She bits her lip and a huge smile breaks, "I'd love to." We head out hand in hand to get some breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Things have been amazing these past two weeks. Everything with Edward goes so smooth. It's like we were made for this, each other. He is passionate, intense, but also gentle, and sweet. I haven't slept in my own bed since he asked me to be his girl. No one has asked me to be their girlfriend since middle school, but the way Edward asked, it was more like a command I had to obey. My body gave no other option and I'm grateful for that. I'm a little bummed out we haven't done more than sleep in his bed, but it will come I hope. Soon. Every time I think about the first week of us dating I laugh. Alice was beside herself and kept asking people to pinch her to make sure she wasn't dreaming. In her mind nothing could be more perfect than the whole crew having a significant other. As I'm lost in my thoughts I hear the front door creak open. I'm just sitting in my bed trying to get some homework done and Edward is supposed to be in class. I tip toe to my door to try and see who is here. The living room is dark but I can see a tall outline of a man trying to sneak around. I'm mentally freaking out as I walk backwards toward the pepper spray I know is on my dresser. I grab it just as they intruder goes to push my door open further. I use both hands and release the spray into the intruder's eyes, Charlie would be proud. "Take that you criminal" I yell. The intruder hits the floor crying out in pain. I flip on the overhead light and grab my cell phone. Just as I'm about to run out the door and call the police I hear the man on the floor "Bella, oh my god what did you do to me?!" I stop dead in my tracks. It's Emmett. Instead of running to call the police, I run to the bathroom and get some water. After I help as much as possible, I start to feel horrible. Until I realize he was in MY dorm. "What the hell Emmett! You had me scared to death! What the fuck where you thinking?" I rant as I pace around the small living area we moved to, while Emmett is shrinking back in his seat.

"Uhhh….well…you see…" he stutters.

"Spit it out for Christ sake Emmett" I all but yell.

After a long sigh he starts, "Well I was thinking it would be funny to switch your drawers. You know, put all your underwear in Edwards drawers, and vice versa" he admits sheepishly.

"Wow Emmett, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Seriously that's like kindergarten stuff. Does everyone else know about this?" I ask.

He perks up instantly, "No this was all my idea. Just a little side prank. Keepin it real ya know". I roll my eyes at his goofy smile. Then I start to think, we could use this blunder to our advantage. I map it out in my head. Then I put the wheels in motion. "So Emmett, how do you feel about being a double agent?" Before I even finish my offer he is wholeheartedly agreeing. This is going to be great!

EPOV

When I got back to the dorm I was a little surprised to see Emmett parked on our couch, eating pizza with Bella. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I question. An hour later Emmett is leaving and I'm giddy about the revisions to the plan Bella had originally told me. After we calm down a bit and clean up a little, we head to bed. I love that Bella doesn't even bother trying to go to her bed, cause that shits not happening. It's weird, I have never been one for cuddling or sleepovers or even girlfriends for that matter but with Bella things are different. They're awesome. I scoot over so she can slide in bed next to me and when she covers back up I grab her around her little waist. I pull her close and start to nuzzle her neck. I love how she just melts into me. I start placing little kisses along her neck and run my hand over her thighs. Before I can even register what's happening she's on top of me with no shirt. I don't want her to feel alone so I lean up and take my shirt off as well. I sit us both up fully and keep attacking her neck, kissing, sucking, and nipping a little. She is grinding down right where I want her perfectly. The next thing I know I'm forcefully ripping her tiny panties off her body, with no complaint from her I might add. She is lifting up trying to get me boxers off and I help a little. Everything happens so fast, the next thing I know she is lowering herself onto my erection. We let out a collective moan as she starts moving. God sex has never felt this good, and no girl has ever looked so gorgeous on top of me. Somewhere in the euphoria of my mind I realize there is nothing separating us. No condom, shit. "Baby….baby….hold on…God don't stop….no, shit….." She looks at me as I try to convey my concern. I ask her if she's on birth control and she looks at me like I'm crazy and says "Of course" and continues her up and down movements. She feels so good I never want it to end, however my body has other plans. The moment I feel he tighten around me I lose it, literally. She slows down and collapses beside me. "That was incredible Edward" she manages after a long yawn. Within minutes she is sound asleep. I can only look at her and I feel my heart swell with something. The first thought in my mind is love, but I stop that shit right away. I like her a lot, a lot, but not love. Do I?


End file.
